


12 Days o Ficmas | Day 8 | Greater Papyrus Party

by ThoughtsThatAreWeird



Series: 12 days of Ficmas [8]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ficmas, M/M, Office Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 21:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13086159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtsThatAreWeird/pseuds/ThoughtsThatAreWeird
Summary: ONE PERSON CAN MAKE A PARTY GREATER!I decided to start a 12 days of Christmas thing. MissStott has made a list of 12 different fandoms/ships and 12 different prompts. I have no idea what they are or what they chose as fandoms but  i have to go with it. There may also be bonus days but they haven't told me if there is. Day 8's prompts where Papyrus x Greater Dog at office party. How you think i did?





	12 Days o Ficmas | Day 8 | Greater Papyrus Party

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta yet

GREATER DOG WITHOUT ARMOUR LOOKS DIFFERENT. NOT IN A BAD WAY, HE JUST LOOKS LESS THREATENING, LIKE ANNOYING DOG, BUT NOT ANNOYING. HE IS ADORABLE AND FLUFFY AND SOFT AND LIKE A STUFFED ANIMAL, BUT THAT MOVES.   
I DON’T KNOW WHAT IT IS CALLED BUT FOR THE ROYAL GUARD, UNDYNE INVITED THE HOLE ROYAL GUARD AND ASGORE TO HER HOUSE FOR A PARTY!  
I KNOCKED ON UNDYNE’S DOOR AND SHE LET ME IN. I SEARCHED THE HOUSE TO FIND GREATER DOG, HIS ARMOUR WASN’T THERE SO HE EITHER DIDN’T BRING IT OR IS GOING CASUAL. HE IS JUST SO SMALL THAT IF HE WAS THEN IT WOULD BE HARD TO SCAN A CROWD TO FIND HIM.   
I STARTED TO MINGLE WITH THE REST OF THE ROYAL GUARD. IT WAS HARD BECAUSE THEIR JOKES WERE NOT THAT FUNNY. DID SANS MAKE ME IMMUNE TO JOKES? WITH ALL HIS PUNS HE JUST MAY HAVE. BUT AT EVERY “JOKE” THAT EVERYONE ELSE WOULD LAUGH AT I FAKE LAUGHED AT IT, DIDN’T WANT TO SEE LIKE I DIDN’T GET IT.  
I WAS SITTING ON A CHAIR, JUST OBSERVING. THEN ALL OF A SUDDEN I SAW A WHITE BLUR JUMP INTO MY LAP! “GREATER DOG?” I ASKED.  
HE BARKED IN RESPONSE. I PET HIM AND HE SETTLED INTO MY LAP. SO SOFT.   
AFTER AWHILE HE JUMPED UP AND LEFT. DISAPPOINTED I REMAINED SITTING, AND WATCHED AS EVERYONE ELSE MINGLED. THEN GREATER DOG CAME BACK WITH A TRAY IN HIS MOUTH WITH TWO BOWLS OF PUNCH, THAT WAS BEING HOGGED BY DOGGO WHEN I TRIED TO GET SOME EARLIER, AND SOME COOKIES. I GRABBED THE TRAY FROM HIS MOUTH AND HE JUMPED UP ON ME. I PLACED THE ONE PUNCH ON THE FLOOR AND THE OTHER I HELD ONTO. GREATER DOG SNUGGLED INTO MY LAP AND I GAVE HIM A COOKIE. HE JUMPED UP AND LIKED MY FACE, THEN LAID BACK INTO MY LAP. AND I BEGAN TO PET HIM AGAIN.  
WE STAYED THAT WAY TILL UNDYNE TOLD US WE HAD TO LEAVE.


End file.
